Wilhelm
Wilhelm ' (ウィルヘルム -'' U~~iruherumu, sometimes romanized as '''William) is a member of the Red Rose: Crimson-Shell Division, as well as being the Thorn to the Crimson Rose, Claudia. When Xeno's loyalties were being questioned by Red Rose, Wilhelm remained skeptical and went as far as to pose as a traitor to the organization in order to divulge information from those who he truly suspected: Gerhardt Balthier and his assistant Victoria. In pursuit of protecting Claudia and the Premier Seed within her, Wilhelm eventually confronted Gerhardt and Victoria alongside Les, exposing their alignment with the Black Roses and ultimately killing them during their final confrontation. Unbeknownst to Wilhelm, Claudia was also being targeted by a Jet Rose, whose actions led to her falling into a coma - though Wilhelm vows to be there for her until the day that she finally awakes again. Appearance Wilhelm has long blonde hair that flows down his back and elegantly frames his face. Wilhelm's features appear calm, with gentle pale brown eyes and thinly-framed glasses, masking a darker note of seriousness within him. His prefered dress is a simple brown coloured suit, dress shoes and a white collared shirt with a long red ribbon tied in a bow around his neck, allowing him to appear serious with a calming serenity to his overall appearance. Personality Wilhelm is shown to be caring and overprotective of Claudia. He gives off an aura of a well respected and well mannered man, however, when he dislikes someone, he clearly shows it without restraint and is well skilled at deceiving others. Wilhelm also known for his calm external appearance, exuding an aura of a well respected and well mannered man. In most cases this is an accurate representation - however Wilhelm's calm nature only enhances his seriousness when it comes to caring and being overprotective of Claudia, as evidenced by his cutting off of Claudia from the rest of the world by keeping her in a Greenhouse within Red Rose Headquarters and his open hatred for Xeno. Despite all of this, Wilhelm is honest with Claudia in most cases, not withholding information from her if she inquires about it, and it seems that as her Thorn, Wilhelm is willing to sacrifice anything in order to keep Claudia safe - showing his sense of devotion and loyalty. History Wilhelm forged a Blood Contract with Claudia in order to become her Thorn at an unknown point. However, shortly after becoming her Thorn, Wilhelm had a greenhouse created for Claudia. When Claudia was brought to the greenhouse, Wilhelm tended to her hair while explaining that, as her Thorn, he'd always be by her side in order to ensure her safety. Wilhelm then asked if Claudia understood what he was getting at, revealing that she could never leave the greenhouse as it would keep her safe from those with malicious intentions toward using her power. Claudia did as Wilhelm asked and remained in the greenhouse without question - that is until Xeno stepped into Claudia's life. Xeno encouraged Claudia to disobey Wilhelm and venture outside of the greenhouse - as the doors were never locked - in order to make the decisions that decide what path she'd take in life for herself. This greatly upset Wilhelm, as he never trusted Xeno from the start, though he didn't forbid Claudia from following Xeno's advice. Instead, Wilhelm simply warned Claudia that she shouldn't trust Xeno either, as it could end badly. Plot Wilhelm appears to save Claudia from Xeno's attack. When Claudia wakes she asks Wilhelm what happened to everyone that was in the Second Library. He tells her that all is fine and that they are all alive, though Claudia knows this to be a lie she begs him to tell her the truth. Wilhelm does so and she in turn screams in agony at the loss of her friends. Powers and Abilities As Claudia's Thorn, Wilhelm appears to be a nice combatant in any situation. *'Concealed Markmanship' - Wilhelm is skilled in using a gun. *'Speed' - Wilhelm seems to be faster than a normal human, as shown when he attacks Victoria and wound her. *'High Physical Resistance' - Wilhelm seems to be stronger than a regular human, as shown when he attacks Victoria without a weapon. *'Intelligence' - Wilhelm is clever like Baines, shown with his plan to pretend to betray Claudia in order to draw out the enemy so that he could discover their goal. *'The Rose's Grace' - In addition, Wilhelm as the 'Thorn' receive 'The Rose's grace' from her Contract with Claudia, which from this Wilhelm get immortality and youth. Relationships Claudia Wilhelm and Claudia are connected through a contract of sorts and are close on a deeper connection than that of others. Wilhelm likes to keep Claudia safe from harm such as emotions. He would have her promise to never leave the greenhouse she had secluded herself in saying 'she would only be hurt' and even lies to her so that she will smile. Xeno Wilhelm has said that he never trusted Xeno and as such the two don't seem to get along well but do their best for Claudia's sake. When Wilhelm reveals that he knew Xeno never betrayed Claudia it appears as if he had always trusted Xeno from the start. Ruskin Coming Soon! Les Coming Soon! Gallery 2- Claudia Ruskin Wilhelm.jpg|Wilhelm's first appearances Chibi Claudia Wilhelm Xeno Robin Melissa Ruskin Baines Les Victoria Gerhardt Shion.jpg Appearances Coming Soon! Trivia * Wilhelm bears some admitable resemblance to Vincent Nightray and Levi from the Pandora Hearts universe. Opening - vincent.png|Vincent Nightray from Pandora Hearts anime Volume 5.jpg|Vincent Nightray featuring Pandora Hearts manga Volume 5 Levi Chair 18.jpg|Levi Baskerville PHVolume18HQ.png|Levi featuring Pandora Hearts manga Volume 18 Navigation Category:Crimson-Shell Category:Characters Category:Male